I, Jeffrey Jackson, Sort of God and Awesome
by Vince23
Summary: I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! It's not like I decide who I fall in love with! Ok, I know, I couldn't have done worse in the lost cause department, but the thing is...she does reciprocate my feelings. Crazy eh? Now if we can avoid recreating the Trojan War... \ Artemis/OC son of percabeth . Rated M for sexual themes, language and possible light Lemons later.
1. The win win challenge

**Well! Here is my first PJO Fanfic.**

**So, first of all, english isn't my main language so if you find errors, be they grammatical or of continuity, kindly point them to me and I'll kindly correct it. Be a jerk and I leave it just to annoy you.**

**Second, I didn't read HoO so its not going to be included while some elements from PJO might be forgotten. Sorry about that.**

**Third, this is an Artemis/OC (son of Percy and Annabeth). Artemis will be OOC, but her change in personnality is explained. It will mainly be a Humoristic Romance with bits of action and maybe some drama.**

**For those that read Frozon Gold, sorry, I'll try updating soon!**

**Anyway, happy reading and Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The win-win challenge

"Who's next?" I shouted with a big grin on my face.

On the ground was my last victim… I mean last training partner, clutching his bruised side. I was in the arena, surrounded by hurt people, not a single one being able to do more than breathe, which was already hard and painful.

I agree, I am just a liiiiittle bit overdoing it but hey! They get more training than I do in the end. Oh maybe I should present myself before I blind you with my awesomeness. My name is Jeffrey Jackson, or simply Jeff, or even J.J. if you feel like your diet is missing some celestial bronze. Anyway, you probably guessed, I am the son of Percy Jackson the great hero and bla bla bla… Oh he's still with Annabeth, my mother, but for some reason, people just mention my father when they refer to me even if she's just as much known as my father. Maybe it's because I do look like him a lot. I still got my mother's eyes though, but more like a dark silver than grey. I got to say, cold creepy piercing silver eyes are great, I got one of those death glares that could even make Ares flinch.

Well, if I look like my father, I got my mother's logical mind… or should I say my grandmother's? I didn't get much from my grandfather in term of ability except my total inaptitude with a bow. The thing is, my case is a bit special. You know, in biology, it is explained that your parents gives you one gene each for things like eye color, hair color, etc. Some colors gets priority over the other, like if you have a brown eye gene from your mother and a blue eye gene from your father, you will automatically get brown eyes, because for some reason, brown eyes genes are stronger. When it comes to demi-gods, most of these kinds of things are ignored. Still, some rules stay and I'm an anomaly because of it. Half bloods sort of got one gene of human and one gene of god. Normally, god don't transfer any genes so that's why there is no risk or any social issue about going at it with your cousins, but, as their name say, half-blood got half human and half god blood, so there still is something that replace the genes that are transferred to offspring. What is strange in my case? Well I don't smell human, at all. I ended up having the god gene from both my parents, which apparently never ever happened before because usually, the gods genes clash and one will overpower the other, forcing the human gene to come out. Well not in my case! I think that's where the silver in my eyes come from.

Which means that, technically, I am, for all intent and purpose, a god (sort of). Yes yes, bow before me and chant my glory for eternity in hope that my awesomeness will somehow help you. You should be aware though that my case is even more special, because I am a god (sort of), but I am the only god (sort of) who was ever born from half bloods, in the mortal world, with a fully human body. Which means I don't have all the perks gods have like being able to get twenty feet tall, burn people with my true form, immortality, shape shifting, teleportation, immunity against mortal metals, rule over my own domain with superpowers, Hades, I can't even control water even if I did get Poseidon's gene. My mother explained me that when gods have children together, the child doesn't get any powers from his or her parents, they simply get their own. But as I am in fact a god (sort of) in a human body, I don't get any of that.

So there you have it. I am Jeffrey Jackson, god (sort of) of nothing AND still awesome. You may now applause and worship the ground I walk on.

"Jeff, I think that's enough. Maybe you should… ehm… take a break?"

I turned around and saw my father in full battle armor walking in the arena. He was of course the one who told me to take a break. Might be nice to tell you that my dad is now the fighting instructor at the camp and Chiron's right arm. He's been living here with my mom ever since he finished school. She takes care of some management for the camp but she is often asked to design stuff for the gods now that she is Olympus official architect.

"But dad, I don't need a break, I've only been fighting for an hour, I'm hardly even feeling any strain yet!"

Oh yeah, with my parents living at the camp, it of course means that I lived my entire life here, training and all… Now that I'm 18 years old, I do have a lot of training behind me so yeah that might explain how I got so… dare I say it? Awesome! I did go to school, but a public one. I was held back a year because I had trouble with my dyslexia in my early years but I learned to work around it and now it doesn't bother me so much. School is in Manhattan so I came back at camp every day. Blackjack is much faster and fun than a school bus.

"Not a reason to put our trainees in such a bad shape, you should help them train instead of simply beating them up." My dad didn't seem happy.

"I am training them! You'll see, they will be the toughest and most enduring batch you'll ever have trained!" Lousy try, I know, but if I keep beating… training them that way, they will toughen up a lot!

"Jeffrey" Oh I don't like it when he use my full name. "You will go clean the stables and make sure everything is in order around the cabins and the dining pavillon. We have visitors coming tonight and I want you to behave for once."

At first, my shoulder slumped every time he added a word, like I was suddenly given part of Atlas burden little by little with every words, but the mention of visitors was pretty welcome for me. We don't get visitors often, but Artemis and her Hunters come more and more often to camp. I love it when they come. They were pretty unfriendly at first but they kept warming up to us more and more, especially Thalia who was anyway already friend with my parents, even if she is Artemis's lieutenant.

Thinking about it made me smile widely; I couldn't wait to see her. Oh I soooo love teasing that girl. She is very pretty when she blush, but it's so hard to do that it only happened two or three times top in the last four years where I actively and blatantly started flirting with her. Mostly for fun at first but now... Anyway my parents keep telling me to be wary of her, that it was a very dangerous attitude but it's just so much fun I can't help myself. Besides, she already tried a few times to turn me into some animal and have me eaten by her doggies (she hates it when I call them that way), but it never works. Oh you thought I was talking about Thalia? Yeah, I might see where the confusion came, but no, I'm talking about Artemis here. Hey I'm a god (sort of), I can consider myself close to an equal and be more familiar around her. In fact, that's even how I resist her turning me into animals.

That might be the only advantage I get from being a god (sort of), I'm immune to regular divine punishments like curses or shape shifting. I can still be shocked to death by a lightning bolt from Zeus or pierced by an arrow. I don't know if I'm going to reform like the monsters if I die but I don't really want to try. I understand why my parents worry a bit, she did shot me a few times… ok often, but I only got mortally wounded once and she herself got her brother to heal me after trying to make me swear to leave her alone or she won't call her brother the next time. I was still fourteen at the time, now she shoot me much less often and I can feel she's not putting her heart in it. Beside, now I'm good enough to avoid getting hit in vital areas.

So yeah, my parents still warn me and some time they punish me in front of her when I go too far. I don't really mind, I love seeing her smile when my father scream at me because I know that after four years, she got used to it and is also having fun during our banter. I think she respect me now that I pulled a victory for the camp in capture the flag against them, while SHE was playing. Of course she didn't use any godly powers and was busy holding up half our forces by herself, but I still managed to get the flag and cross the river before Thalia. Good thing too because I was the one that convinced Chiron to have Artemis play.

Oh yeah, by now I'm halfway done cleaning the stable, forgot to keep you updated about what I'm doing but thinking of Artemis does make my mind go blank. It started happening since a year at least. Oh yeah I've got it hard for her… no pun intended. I've always been interested in her, like every straight boy, but I'm still a good guy. I know how to differentiate lust from love and I can restrain myself from acting on lust only. Also, I might be the Awesome Incarnate, but even I knew I didn't stand a chance. Yeah, past tense, voluntary. She won't tell me or anybody but I know that it's because of me that she started to come to camp almost every week or at least every time their Hunt gets them near enough. Hell, she even came alone twice! Both times she told Apollo had asked her to check on the Oracle for him but I know it's a lie, or she wouldn't stay to eat and endure me for even a second. It doesn't help her that Rachel keeps looking at me with that knowing smile on her face right after Artemis leave. I know she can't predict the future of gods, and yeah that include my god-(sort of)-self, only the Titaness Themis can do that, but she act like she DO know something.

I was just finishing picking up the last of the coke can piece some Satyr dropped on the ground near the camp fire. You would think that being so uptight about the wild they would be more careful about not littering but noooo, they know I'll pass behind them as a punishment for X or Y reason so they became careless. I'm sure my dad and Grover are behind it somehow… Well it's not like that's important, I finished and that's it, I'm not going to dwell on it any longer or I might risk finally learning the lesson I worked so hard to ignore.

The sun was setting and soon the moon will shine bright, signaling the arrival of the Hunters. The tables were already starting to get filled and people had finished their offerings. From time to time I would make offerings to Artemis saying some stupid things. I know that she knows that I know that she knows it when I do it (or the whole thing would be pretty pointless if the gods didn't know about the offerings) and I know that she smiles every time (Thalia told me she smiled for no reason from time to time during meal time). Tonight I did. I told her "Hurry up with your shiny pointies, you're getting late!" I'm mentally preparing myself for some retribution for that one. Oh, here it comes.

As I was going to take my first bite from my desert, a nice, warm, chunky brownie, five arrows came out of nowhere and pinned my arm on the table by the shirt. A sixth arrow planted itself in my brownie with a message attached to it. On it I could read in ancient Greek "Here, I hope I missed and that my "shiny pointies" actually hit your arm." I could only laugh at my dad's face in front of me at the head table (I sit there with my family and the various instructors, privilege of living here though I can sit at bothe Poseidon and Athena's table.). He face palmed and grumbled something about reckless children, divine retribution and the cost of silverware replacement. My mom was just badly holding her laughter, so was my sister beside me (Chloe, 16 years old and half blood with my dad's power). Both of them had come to the point where they would simply warn me for the principle, but they enjoy observing Artemis and I rocky friendship.

I couldn't move my right arm and she had somehow managed to prevent me from switching my fork to my left hand. Not long after that, Artemis sat on my left (she's a god so she can sit where she want's) and gave me a death glare that I returned in kind. I could easily see the corner of her mouth twitch from refraining herself to smile. I was smiling openly with my death glare (people say it's even more creepy).

"Hello Artemis." I said with a smile.

With my left hand, I took the arrow in my brownie and held it in my hand. I glanced at my right hand, then at the goddess. Without a word, I reached in her quiver and took another arrow. She simply raised an eyebrow and waited to see what I was going to do. Anybody else would already be a pincushion by now. I joined both arrows together in my left hand and with very unnecessary flourish, making one turn around my thumb and the other around my pinkie just like in an old animated movie, I simply used them as chop sticks (Yay for ambidexterity!). Anyone else would have been in deep, deep… well deep. On my part, I know I can get away with something small like that. Even more, she actually smiled at that, but was good enough to hide it from the others.

My father was somewhat pale while mom and sis were smirking openly. Even Chiron had a small smile. The rest of the meal went calmly; mom talked to Artemis about the latest palace constructed and took the goddess opinion. I continued eating with my right arm pinned to the table and using the arrows as chop sticks. I refrained myself from further teasing while Artemis took a full meal. Dad looked pleased that the chop arrows episode was ignored by Artemis and that I didn't push it. Maybe he though I learned my lesson. Meh, sorry dad.

"So Artemis. Why are you in your twelve year old form? Certainly I don't have to repeat my argument from two years ago." I said with a bit of sugar in my voice, no link with the brownie I just ate. That time was the first time I managed to make her blush and convinced her to take her older form almost in permanence. I had already seen her taking an older form a few times before that, so I knew very well how she looked. She told me she switched according to her mood, I simply explained her in many, many pretty words that she was gorgeous when she was closer to my age. I don't remember that much what I told her, its still two years ago, but that is when I learned she wasn't immune to flattery.

Like right now. She didn't blush, but I could see she was a bit uneasy and avoided my eyes. "I told you, I change age according to my mood. But if it'll make you shut up, I'll comply."

She really thinks I'll stop teasing her if she changed? No way, she's perfectly aware that I won't stop, she's the one trying to make me feel uneasy… no, the situation can only make her uneasy, she wouldn't put herself in this situation without a reason.

I watched her with a raised eyebrow, waiting. I know she wouldn't transform and didn't sound at all surprised when she smiled mischievously.

"Or…" Here it comes. "Let's make a bet."

"Oh? A challenge from the huntress goddess?"

"Yes. If I win, you won't ever try to convince me to take a specific form; I will be the only one to decide. If you win, I'll always match your age to the day or take any form you ask when I'm in your presence." She didn't seem serious. I'm sure the challenge will be so ridiculously in her favor that she'll be certain I'll refuse. She likes our banters too much to force them to end. My turn to have a mischievous smile and I saw Artemis falter at it.

"And what is that challenge?"

"Simple. We put a beast in the forest. Then, it's a hunting match. The first one to best the beast wins." Her smile was back on. I could only think about that smile of her on her older body. God I loved that smile.

"A hunting match? Against the goddess of the hunt?" Now I could see it was exactly the answer she was waiting for. She started to roll her eyes as if she had heard the same think three thousand times in a week. But I knew how to surprise her. "That's not enough then."

"What?" She asked, surprised, but not as surprised as my parents.

"Well, if I have the chance to challenge de goddess of the hunt in her domain, even more, a challenge issued by her, the stakes aren't high enough for such an event." I explained, finally starting to free my hand from the table and putting the arrows back in her quiver one by one.

"And what, for you, is a high enough stake?" I could hear a very subtle touch of anxiety in her voice that nobody else seemed to note, but I am certain it's only because I know her more than anyone.

"A kiss maybe?" I asked, knowing she would refuse, strongly.

At first I saw some anger building but it quickly receded, changing to an unreadable expression. She seemed to ponder something when … "Why not something even bigger… my virginity." Now I was seriously surprised.

"Woah!" I could see her mouth twitch, almost smiling. She was proud of herself for surprising me and I had to hand it to her, I was totally baffled. "Now, are you sure that is what you are proposing me? You are a Maiden goddess, that would be… Wait, what if I lose?"

"You become my servant for eternity, unless I release you." There it is, that smile again. She knows she will win, I never had any tracking skill, I'm only good at… Oooh! I can play with that too. My parents were currently not too much happy with the situation.

"By servant, you mean I would follow you in the hunt, help you even, protect your camp, your hunters and of course yourself, brush your hair and sing us a song, you're the piano man?" I asked, signing the part where it's actually a song (I do play piano).

"Sort of. You would be the guardian of the hunt. We will hunt, you would protect us."

"So I win regardless." I said. My parents seemed to have relaxed at hearing the condition, but only slightly, I would still stop living at the camp. They knew I would leave someday but they never thought it would have been because of a challenge. Still, they certainly knew me enough that a life with Artemis was probably what I wanted, seeing how I hang with her constantly when she's at camp. Still, they must be worried that she'll actually kill me in the end.

"You would appreciate being my servant?" Artemis asked, now highly interested. Good thing it was all happening at the head table, if the Hunters heard…

"My Lady, would you really…" Crap… That was Thalia, standing right behind me.

"Calm, Lieutenant. I ask him for an eternity of servitude if he loses against me in my own domain, I am simply giving an equivalent consequence if he manages to somehow win."

"Ok I'm in."

That took Artemis by surprise. Probably she thought I would refuse. But I accepted. I had a plan, and my plans are awesome!


	2. Wording is capital

Chapter 2 : Wording is capital

The camp was bursting with activity the next day. The news of the challenge was spread like wild fire and everyone wanted to witness it, or at least what they could witness from a spectator's point of view. Both my parents were trying to dissuade me from going through with that challenge. My sister didn't say anything but I knew she was more supportive. Anyway, its not like I could back out from that challenge, I would look like a coward and as I have already accepted it, it would make Artemis win by default, making me her eternal servant. It's not like I want to back out anyway.

"Jeff, its more than just teasing now, we're talking about your whole existence! Eternity of servitude!" Tried to reason my father.

"Dad, I know Artemis. She made sure to mention that she could release me. This means she knows she will win, but she intend to release me as soon as she's finished having her fun on the matter. Anyway, the conditions she's talking about for being the guardian of the hunt aren't bad at all." I explained.

"What is the purpose of the challenge if you're going to lose anyway?" Asked my mom.

That's where I smiled. One of those big grin that spell trouble in a hundred different languages at the same time. I didn't answer, I just went toward my cabin to put on my armor. I also had some preparations to make.

Artemis's POV

"My Lady! You have to reconsider!"

"Thalia, I appreciate your concern but what is done is done. I can't retract from a challenge I made, a challenge in my own domain." I understood why Thalia wasn't happy with all this. I made her a Huntress, but in a way she was my servant. Now I'm imposing a position close to what she have as a consequence.

"At least, try to change the stakes of the challenge. Would you really accept a boy in our ranks?" She didn't sound that much unhappy about the fact I would take in a boy. She did join our ranks after befriending more than one boy.

"I know what is troubling you. To you it might look as a big honor that I make him, probably the same on his part, but in reality... He's going to be my servant, and by extension, our servant. So he will be the only man under orders of every man-hating Huntress at the camp. How do you think the other hunters will treat him?" Thalia seemed a bit surprised of the explanation at first, but her, along with a few hunters around who were listening to the conversation, started to grow a wicked smile.

"I hear you calling him a man instead of a boy. You respect him that much?" Asked one of the other hunter.

"He did beat us in a capture the flag match while I was part of it. He earned my respect."

Respect... Its a weak word to describe what I feel toward him. Friendship is still a weak word. Love though... well its certainly not weak, but I can't allow myself to feel love toward a man, they always let you down, betray you. I have a feeling Jeff is different, but I can't let myself trust an other man. I hated to admit it, but Jeff have... something else. He just radiate that... something that keep pulling me toward him, even more than Orion even had. I can't really compare Jeff to Orion though. While Orion gained my trust, even my love at some point, I always knew he was the selfish type, the one that act behind your back, the one that have his own hidden agenda. And of course, he ended up betraying me shortly after I had finally decided that he was more important than my vows, simply reinforcing them in the end.

Jeff on his part have always been extremely straight forward. He never, ever hid anything unless its to tease me. Oh I'm well aware of his feelings toward me, I can't say I'm not flattered by it or that I hate it, I would be lying to myself. I'm certain he accepted that challenge because he knows I'll release him after a few weeks only, but at the same time, after what happened with Orion, maybe he's actually blinded by the prospect of being lucky and stumble randomly on the beast before me. Maybe, my virginity is indeed the reason he accepted.

I can't let him win. I don't want to know the answer to that question. I don't want to resent him! But I can't bring myself to trust him either. I will win. I will take him as my servant for a few week, letting my hunter order him around until he start to show that he's not enjoying himself, then release him and we'll be back as we were before.

Tightening my bracers on my arm, I waited to make sure none of my hunter had any question and exited the cabin.

It was close to sunset and the wind was particularly weak. That was a good thing. The smell of the prey will be easy to follow even if they chose a monster that doesn't leave footprints. I started to wonder which monster they would chose. Probably something like a hellhound or similar. Knowing Jeff, I don't think they can find a beast he can't best, he's even better than me in close quarter fighting. At the same time, I hope its not too easy. I do enjoy a challenge from time to time.

I reached the edge of the forest on the river's border and Jeff was right beside me, giving me that damn smirk that make me weak in the knees. He looks so much like his father used to, but when he gives that smirk, combined with those dark-silver eyes that contrast with my shining clear-silver ones, he become so much more than just Percy's son.

"Challengers. Here are the rules of this match." It was the centaur, Chiron, that took the responsibility to organize the event. "The rules are simple. A Hellhound will be released from the other side of the forest at a predetermined point. Exactly three minutes after the release, you will enter the forest. You must use any skills you have to reach the beast and best it in any way needed to achieve it before your opponent. To keep it fair, no magic objects or godly powers giving an unfair advantage will be allowed. Enhanced senses can't be blocked so they will be allowed."

That gave me a big advantage. I can use my sens of smell to find the beast and at the same time know is Jeff is close, he kind of smell like a god even if the smell is weaker. At least we're hunting during day time, before the moon was high enough to let me use its power, so I won't be tempted to use it. I liked that. Other than my sense of smell, I was hunting just like any mortal.

"Each of you can chose one weapon. Chose wisely." Continued Chiron.

Without surprise, I took my bow with arrows. Jeff to a javelin. I know he's good with them so its not a surprise, but with only one, if he misses, its the end.

Well I shouldn't worry about him, it's not like I can let him win anyway.

"The stakes are the following. Should Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt win, Jeffrey Jackson will become her servant for eternity or until she release him, should she decide to do it." I could already picture him taking care of any and all small task I don't feel like doing at camp. A smile crept to my face at that thought and stayed until the other possibility was reminded to me.

"Should Jeffrey Jackson win, Artemis will renounce to her vows of staying a maiden and offer him her virginity." That got a lot of people murmuring in the crowd. From my enhances hearing, I could tell that most of the boys saying Jeff was a lucky bastard, but most of the girls reminded them that it was a hunting contest against the Goddess of the Hunt, that Jeff had not a single chance and that it was why I had proposed these conditions. My hunters were staying on the side, not mixing with the campers, but they didn't look worried at all. Still, I could fell their confusion, probably wondering what would happen should I renounce my vows.

"Hunters, prepare yourself! The Hellhound has been released!" That took me out of my reverie and I focused back on the centaur, getting ready to signal the start of the hunt. He waited the three minutes and took a split second to make sure we were ready, but I was ready since I was born. "Begin!"

At once, I ran in the forest, Jeff close behind me. He waved at me and turn toward the other half of the forest. I ran to the middle of the forest and smelled around me. Good, Jeff's smell isn't around at all, I can only smell the other animals.

The idea to release the beast from the other side after we entered was to give both of us an equal chance. Had I been a normal person, that would be the case, but I was the Goddess of the Hunt, the moment I turned my senses to track the Underworld beast, I had a perfect trail. To bad for Jeff, the beast seemed to have taken my side of the forest.

For the next hour, I tracked the Hellhound movements. It seemed to be lost, yet at the same time excited. Hellhounds aren't the type to be frightened, but they didn't know how to live in a forest, they are used to the Underworld. Still, the animals in this forest were certainly tasty enough for it to keep it in the forest. If not, there was a full camp of half-bloods including the savior of Olympus. No need to worry about them, its not like I will let it live long enough.

It was so easy to track it that it was almost boring. Footprints, smell, claw marks on the trees, but its the blood from an animal, a large one, that told me I was near. I could smell a dead deer along with the hellish smell from the target. Jeff still wasn't around, I couldn't smell him, Probably in his half of the forest, setting traps and making sure I don't cross. It was a good tactic. There was fifty percent chance that the Hellhound would wander in his half of the forest and by keeping me out of it, he had his chances, but unfortunately for him, I had smelled the beast the moment it was released and knew right away which side it was. And there it was.

The sight wasn't pretty, Hellhounds in general aren't pretty beasts. Also, the deer was dead because we released our target here, it probably would have survived much longer had we not. It how it is unfortunately. Being the Goddess of the Hunt, I could feel sorry for the animals I hunt, but I did feel sorry for this one.

Still no Jeff around. I shook my head slightly before pulling out my bow and an arrow. I notched the end of the shaft on the string and aimed for a spot to kill it instantly. "Sorry Jeff, better luck next time."

As I was about to launch my arrow, a javelin passed mere centimeters beside my head on my left. By reflex, I flinched from the surprise and launched the arrow.

I turned around and found Jeff a few yards behind me, still in his after-throw position. I looked back at the Hellhound. I could clearly see that the flinch made me miss the hound completely. My eyes still bulged though. The Javelin was stuck between the eyes of the slowly dissipating Hellhound.

Jeff didn't miss.

Jeffrey's POV

I had done it. I feared the plan wouldn't work and nearly got caught multiple times, but I did it, and I won. Strangely, I wasn't that happy about it. I wanted to win, not for the prize, but simply for the satisfaction to know I had beaten Artemis in her own domain. Though that trick was a one time thing, she won't fall for it again I'm certain.

The goddess dropped from the tree she was on straight in from of me. I could tell she was more than surprised, she was afraid. Of me. I didn't like this.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Guess I had to unveil my trick.

"Simple. There is a few things I am really, really good at. Fighting in general, mainly close quarter, but I am probably the best javelin thrower in the camp. Also, I hung a lot with some Hermes child and they thought me a few tricks to move silently and shadow someone without being seen. I knew you would detect the hound the moment it was released, so I made you think I had gone to the other side of the forest, while in fact, I followed you so you would lead me to the target."

"But... how? I didn't smell you at all, its like you've... wait, you didn't..." She started.

I had to smile, though I scrunched up my nose a bit. "Yeah... a mortal trick. Animals have a very good sens of smell, so to avoid being smelled as a threat by the animal, mortal use urine from these animals to hide their smell... I currently wear "Wildlife #22 by Deer". So yeah, I stole some empty perfume pot from the Aphrodite cabin and filled it with deer urine... don't ask me where I got it, it wasn't fun."

Artemis was visibly turning slightly angry, but at the same time impressed. She looked at the position I shot the javelin and the position she was in, then toward the spot where was the beast. Her eyes bulged again.

"How did you make this shot? The tree was completely hiding the hound so you had to shoot blindly." She asked.

"Not exactly. I waited until you aimed. I knew you would aim for the nape of the neck. Instant kill with not too much bones to deflect. So I took you position in consideration and shot my javelin close enough to you, hoping that would distract you enough to let the javelin hit first. I had to assume it was a regular hound and I calculated my shot so it landed between the eyes. Mainly I shot to the feeling because I didn't have time to actually calculate my shot."

Artemis was stunned. "I-Impressive. I don't know any god who could make a shot like that, not even Ares or Athena!"

"Awww... You'll make me blush..." I did blush.

"Well... It seems like you won... I renounce my vows and... give you my virginity..." Strangely, she didn't seem so reluctant, though I could feel the fear. Fear of what? Artemis was never so fearful with me. I saw her take her older form, matching my age probably so I wouldn't feel like I'm taking advantage of a twelve year old girl. I watched her take a few feet but still a bit smaller than me. Her long auburn hair took extreme length and before it touched the ground, it braided itself tightly so that it stayed over her knees. Her face lost all trace of baby fat and elongated a bit, giving her the most beautiful face I've seen. Her figure was the last thing I noticed, her hip taking definition along with her tights, legs and waist, her breast filling her robe beautifully but not too big, and there she was, the Artemis I've fallen for. She was absolutely gorgeous. Not Aphrodite gorgeous, not so overly perfect that it looks fake. She had a few freckles on her face, her skin tone was milky white from mainly going outside during the night and no goddam makeup.

"Thanks, but no." I said casually. Her surprise made me smile. She was too confused to feel relieved and it was cute on her twelve years old self.

"N-no? But the challenge stakes where..." She started but I cut her.

"They were that if I won, you would OFFER me your virginity, there never was a clause stating that I was obliged to take it. I never had any intention to. Not that way." I explained.

Now she seemed relieved, yet frustrated at the same time. I don't know what she had in mind, but she started to laugh and I couldn't help but follow suit. "I thought that... No, nothing... You really are different... Don't ever change..." I couldn't help myself but see that she was actually crying, but I wouldn't know if it was relief tears or something else.

"I don't plan to." I shot her that same smirk I do when I want to have an effect on her. For how much I observe her, I know what affect her and this time, instead of simply seeing her eyes brighten, she actually blushed... HARD, making her freckles disappear. I started to approach her and she didn't say anything, letting me lean toward her and inching closer to the kiss I've been wanting for a long time, even taking a step toward me herself, but suddenly, she pushed me back. I looked toward her with a bit of confusion, but I could only laugh when I saw her pinching her nose.

"Lets get back to camp, I'll take a shower... a LONG, soapy shower." I said, scrunching my nose and suddenly feeling disgusting... which I was.

While walking, Artemis smirked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sooo... "Not that way" hmm?"

She was of course talking about when I refused to take her virginity and saying "Not that way". I could only smile at her question. "Yeah, you know how I feel toward you. If at first it was flirting just for the sake of flirting a goddess, I really did fall for you in the end. I also know how you feel toward me, but I know that because of you vows, we're destined to keep flirting and teasing each other for ever. If you give me your virginity, forsaking your vows of chastity and at the same time your title of goddess of chastity, I didn't want it to be because of a bet. If you ever repeat that offer to me, I want it to be of your own decision and desire."

Once again, Artemis was crying. What had happened to her that made the subject so hard on her? "You're crying Artemis... What is it?"

"It's... N-Nothing." She said, sniffing and rubbing her tears out of her eyes. I didn't push it.

Before exiting the forest, she took back her twelve years old form. Seeing us both exit at the same time, none of us showing any sign of having lost, people where confused, but most quickly assumed I had lost but was simply happy about my consequence. That is, until Artemis stated quite clearly and simply : "I lost."

The silence that followed was almost... deafening. I could have burst out laughing, but Artemis beat me to it. It was so out of character to see her laugh without any restraint in front of everyone.

Thalia was the first to wake up and ran to Artemis. "My Lady! Does that mean you..."

"Yes, it means I had to offer my virginity to Jeff." Said Artemis.

Thalia put a hand on her mouth. Before anyone could ask the inevitable question, I spoke up. "I refused."

Now the boys were gobstruck. They bombarded me with questions but I simply shrugged and started to walk toward my cabin. Nobody followed me except my parents.

My father was the first to speak. "I don't understand... why take the challenge if its only to refuse its prize? Don't misunderstand me, its quite noble and all, but I just don't understand."

Again I shrugged. I didn't want to just spill my feelings for the goddess to my father. My sister seemed only a little less clueless, but my mother had a smile on her face. "You knew you would win, didn't you?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I knew my chances weren't zero, but in a way, I didn't really win the hunting contest. I just followed her to the target and beat her at killing it first." I didn't mention the javelin throw that impressed Artemis... and I didn't need to mention the urine, I smelled strong enough.

"You still won according to the terms of the challenge. I can say... I am proud of you." Said my mom. "But whatever you used to hide your smell... well it reeks."

Laughing, I simply continued my way to Poseidon's cabin, leaving my parents near the campfire. I was actually allowed to live in either of my grand-parent's cabin but I wasn't scholar enough to appreciate Athena's cabin disposition. Beside, I was the only one using it so I had my privacy.

As I planned, I took a very long, soapy shower and scrubbed my skin so hard I looked like a well cooked lobster for a while. Still, I felt like I still had a bit of the urine's smell on me and was seriously considering jumping in the lava pit from the climbing wall. I decided it must be my imagination and after a while, I got out of the cabin. It was night and I had missed diner. Well I guess I would have to sneak to the kitchen and fix myself a late meal.

Since I lived here, I found ways around the Harpies patrols. Being a god (sort of), I don't smell like the usual campers so they don't chase me unless they see me. Good thing, I have my mother's baseball cap!

In the kitchen I pulled together a roast beef and cheese sandwich with the leftovers from diner, a few vegetables and fruits, then took a cup and told "7-up" getting the cup filled with the clear soft drink. I had a bottle with me (not the perfume one, don't worry) in which I poured the liquid in before putting back the cap on it. I took a bag of salt and vinegar chips from the "party" cabinet and walked to the Zephyrus Creek.

As I got there, I sat down and thought about the day. I didn't really think I would manage to pull that win against Artemis. I have to say, it was fun.

To be honest, I was preparing myself mentally to be the everything-boy for the hunters for a while. I know Artemis would have released me but not before I had my fill of being ordered around. Now I was wondering how it would go from now. I did try to kiss her and she wasn't stopping me. Well ok, I had just refused the one thing she denied every man she met before, maybe she was letting me kiss her simply as a compensation.

"Looks tasty." Said the same person that was in my mind.

"You followed me?" I asked, turning toward her to see she was back in her 18 years old form.

"You're the one that followed me first." She replied, putting her hands on her hip.

"Not the same thing." I said with a smile. I took a bite from my sandwich, took time to swallow it while she sat beside me... very close. Our shoulders would brush often, as did our arms and legs, and I shivered at every touch. Not that we never touched, but never in a way so intimate. "Want a bite?"

She looked at the sandwich I just proposed and nodded. I wondered if she missed diner like me because she took a very big bite, looking a bit hungry. "It really is good."

"You look hungry, take the rest I already ate most of it." I said. She just smiled a bit and continued to eat. "I didn't know gods got hungry."

"We can. Nectar and Ambrosia is our regular food, but we still need to eat. We won't die from starving but we're not immune to hunger." She was taking smaller bites now until she finished the whole thing. I placed the grape plate on our legs. "Personnaly, I like to eat mortal food. Even if Ambrosia taste whatever you want at the moment, the texture and the feeling to eat real mortal food is more satisfying."

"Finally someone who understand!" I said. "I can eat Ambrosia and drink Nectar as much as I want as I'm a god (sort of), but nothing beats the real thing."

We both chuckled before resuming eating the grapes in silence. She had leaned a bit more on me so we were in constant contact. I could die right now and I would be satisfied... No that is not an invitation to blast me!

I took the time to look at her, with her being so close. I could feel my blood pumping in my heart and yes, a bit of arousal forming too as her robe offer me a very pretty view of her cleavage In the position I am. Looking away, felling myself blush, I smiled.

"You really should always stay in this form. If I wasn't afraid of being cursed... wait, I am immune to being cursed!" I said with a big smile, making her giggle a bit. "Do believe me that I am perfectly honest when I say that you are much prettier to me than Aphrodite. She should be jealous."

That had the effect I desired and I saw her blush. She elbowed me playfully, giggling in a pretty girly way and making my heart do barrel rolls in my chest at hearing this. "Very sweet, Jeff... Thanks."

I put away the empty grape plate and opened the chips bag, proposing her my 7-up at the same time but this time she refused, saying she doesn't like salt and vinegar chips. I shrugged and started eating. She suddenly seemed thoughtful and I looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Themis summoned me after the challenge." Artemis said. I could hear some anxiety in her voice.

"The Titaness that can read the god's future? The one that gave the power to see the future to Apollo?" I asked.

Nodding, she continued. "She's also the judge between the gods and is consulted for every big things... It seems like she foresaw my defeat at the challenge and what were the terms."

Now I was completely attentive. She was playing with her long auburn braid that she had passed over her shoulder into her lap, undoing part of it then redoing it with astonishing dexterity. "What did she say?"

"Me forsaking my vows staying a maiden forever is enough a big deal that she wanted to hear the terms, exactly, to find a loophole." She explained. Before I could comment, she continued. "I reassured her, saying that you refused, but she asked me to repeat the terms, the exact wording."

"Should Jeffrey Jackson win, Artemis will renounce to her vows of staying a maiden and offer him her virginity." I quoted Chiron. Before she even told me, I saw where the problem was. "No..."

"Yes... Even if I only had to offer you my virginity, the terms were that I would renounce to my vows AND offer you my virginity, which means you didn't have to take it for me to be forced to renounce my vows." She explained. She didn't seem that angered though.

"I can speak to Themis. You didn't swear on the River Stix and I accept that you don't have to renounce to your vows if you don't want to. It was for fun, nothing else." I said, sure of myself.

"Won't work. Jeff, gods can lie, cheat, betray, and ignore a lot of things. They are free to do what they want. But when Themis decide something, there is no turning back. That is the law with the council. And anyway..." She looked at me for a bit before continuing. "Even if she would accept that I keep my vows, I don't want to. Not anymore."

I started to check if there was butterflies in my chip bag because somehow I got a handful of them in my stomach. "R-really?"

"Yes, Jeff." She said with a smile, leaning a bit more into me. "I... couldn't trust men, I wasn't able to. Not since Orion tried to... rape me."

"He tried to rape you?" I asked, stunned. I knew she had had feelings for her hunting partner a long time ago, but I didn't know about that.

"Yes, we hid the real story of his death. I was ready to forsake my vows for him, but when I told him I wasn't ready for that yet, he shouted at me, telling me he had waited too long and then tried to rape me. By luck, my brother wasn't far. He explained me later that he never trusted him and has been following me for a while. He shot him and kept at it until his face wasn't recognizable anymore, dead for a long time. Still, to cover the fact I had planned to forsake my vows, we ignored that part. The story was changed very often, so its normal if you heard something different."

"I heard you loved him, but you still killed him when he spied on you while you were bathing." I said.

"Oh that wasn't him. It was some stranger. At the time killing mortals on a whim was pretty common."

"I don't judge you on that, don't worry... but please don't kill me if I do stumble at the wrong place at the wrong time." That made her smile and I was glad I managed to lighten the mood. The moon was now high and almost full, shiny. I learned that the more Artemis was happy, the more it shined. That meant she was happy, good sign. "Still, what made you change your mind?"

"I-I love you, Jeff. You've always been true and direct with me so I knew what to expect from you. Okay, at first I totally loathed you." I had to chuckle at that, she did hate me a lot at the beginning. "But even then, for some reason, I couldn't help myself and try to see you. I told me at first it was because I didn't want to lose to you, as if it was a contest for the first to abandon. Then, I got used to it. I had my mute period but it only worsened at that time. That's when I started to play along... and I changed. I started to look forward to seeing you and to our banters. Pretty fast, my feelings for you evolved."

"They do say Hate and Love have only a fine line in between." I said. I already knew all that from observing her, but hearing it directly from her while she isn't blocking or hiding her feelings at all made it so much more... more.

"When I made the challenge, I was almost angry at first that you accepted. I thought you would refuse, that's why I proposed, but I feared you were just like an other Orion." She explained and now I understood everything.

"You though I simply wanted to get into your godly panties?" From her small blush accompanied with a bunch of vowels being stammered without any meaning, I smirked and leaned my head to the side to look curious. "You do wear panties?"

Now she had a full blown blush, making it as much in one day than in four years. I'm becoming good. She elbowed me strongly with a not even slightly convincing "That's not funny!". Would have been more convincing if she didn't laugh at the same time.

She sighed and continued. "Anyway. Yes, that's what I thought. But I didn't want to break what we had so I decided I HAD to win, that I wouldn't leave you a single chance so that after I released you from servitude..."

"Slavery." I interjected.

She smiled from the simple word, a little wicked smile but continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "...everything could be back to normal. But you ruined everything by actually outwitting me and scrape a win in my own domain."

"Not really. It was a one time trick. If I tried that one more time you wouldn't be fooled. You're still a much better hunter than me." I said. I knew she wasn't immune to flattery and she is prideful of her hunting skills.

"Thanks but I already knew that." She said in a mocking tone before becoming serious again. "Well anyway, I was conceding you the victory and I still do, you won fair and square. I was ready to offer you my body in recompense but I was in fact afraid that I had lost what we had, that you would take me, brag about it then dump me... then I would have to kill you." She added the last part with a laugh.

"You would have tried, nuance!" I retorted.

"Sure sure, believe what you want..." She said. Now her face was taking a longing look. "But you had to surprise me even more by refusing, and your reason made me realize that I could trust you, entirely, and... I want to give you that chance you deserve."

Suddenly, she started to kiss me. Its was awkward and clumsy, me being surprised at first and her pretty inexperienced... well it was her first kiss. Regardless, it was still the best moment in my life. Pretty fast she took more insurance and started to kiss me more passionately, which I responded in kind. I licked her lips, begging for entrance and she gave it to me without hesitation, our tongues dancing while we dropped to the ground without breaking the kiss.

I can't tell how long we kissed. I think it should range between a flash and an eternity, because is seemed like both. Time had stopped existing and came flooding back the moment Artemis ended the kiss.

"You taste like salt and vinegar." She said in a breath.

"Sorry, I know you don't like." I said.

"Don't be." She said before taking a chip and eating it with a smile then kissing me again breaking it only once to to say a few words.

"Now I love it."


	3. Oh Fuck

Chapter 3 : Oh... Fuck...

I woke up late the next day... like really late because I stayed awake pretty late in the night doing... stuff... with Artemis. Now I know what you're all wondering. Did me and Artemis participate in man's favorite bedroom activity that night (minus the bedroom)? I could be a jerk and say "Hell yeah!". Or I could do the shy guy, that doesn't want to admit what he's done, blush and stutter like "I...I...ehm... well... ehm...you see...". I could also be the gentleman type guy with "If we did or not is only between me and Artemis... though let me say I never slept so well." Then again, what if I simply smiled and let you wonder? Nha. I'll just be honest and clear : No.

I know! Disappointing really. Like, even me, the awesome good guy I am, would find it disappointing if I was in your position. But I am not in your position, so I am not disappointed. I really never slept that well in a long time, but that's simply because I've also never been happier in a long time. Come on, I wouldn't refuse my prize simply to take it a few hours later. I meant what I said to Artemis, I will wait until she offers me again her virginity, not because I won it, but because she wants to.

Well, that's about it. I just wanted to make sure things were clear. Now I guess you're wondering what was the "stuff" I did with Artemis? Well she tried to teach me archery a bit, guiding me a lot by herself with lots of touching and kisses (not very productive). I think I shot one good arrow, but I don't remember well, she probably kissed me stupid to congratulate me and fried the last few minutes before that from my memory. Yeah, she got good at it pretty fast, she certainly got more kissing practice than I got archery practice.

Other than that we talked a lot. She actually looked interested in the school I'm going at. I will enter my twelve year at high school after this summer as I had to redo my first grade because of my dyslexia. Well now I can read just fine but I have trouble enjoying a book in English as I need to concentrate too much too keep the words from morphing on the pages.

On her part, Artemis had seemed to be pondering for a while with a strange smile on her face after I told her about school. I tried to ask what she had in mind but she just kissed me silly again and I forgot alllll about it... yeah I'm whipped already.

I got out of my cabin and made my way to the kitchens. It's a Saturday so I'm free to do what I want. I know Artemis is a night goddess so she's probably not a morning person... or an after-noon one as its already past noon. Getting in the kitchen, I made myself a quick very late breakfast, I wasn't much hungry anyway and diner will be in a few hours. I didn't hide this time as its not interdicted to be in the kitchen during the day. As I was going out, I was surprised to see Artemis coming this way, looking around as if searching some indication. She grew a wide amused smile when she saw me. In one hand was a fork, napkin and a small plate with various cheese while the other had my plate full of eggs bacon, sausages, grapes and orange quarters. I also had two toasts hanging from my mouth.

"Hewo pwetthy wo'an" I said, my hands too full to free my mouth.

"Hello handsome." I couldn't help myself but blush at the praise. My ego right now just skyrocketed, being called handsome by a goddess that until now hated every man was very, very satisfying. "I see you cooked breakfast for both of us, I had actually asked direction for the kitchens to make myself a lunch."

Looking at my breakfast I just made a grunting sound that sounded like an approval. I had at first made all this for myself only, not thinking Artemis would already be up. I couldn't really say the contrary... first because my mouth was occupied a bit, second because I didn't want to look like a pig... But hey! I'm a very active guy so I need to eat a lot!

We walked to the head table and sat down with the plate between us. Artemis looked at the lone fork with a raised eyebrow. "You planed to eat all that yourself didn't you?"

"Ehm... No! No of course no! I just … yes I did." I said with resignation.

Artemis just chuckled a bit and took the fork. "Don't worry I'm not judging you. Though now you'll have to find your own fork."

I looked toward the kitchen, but I felt too lazy to get up and get another fork. "Can't you just make an other one appear?"

"I'm not the goddess of kitchenware." She said.

"Is there a god of kitchenware?" I asked, a bit curious.

Artemis looked toward the sky, as if thinking about it. "Of course there isn't... Though you can try to prey for one."

Just for the heck of it, I did. "Oh god of kitchenware, I am in need of your sacred tool!"

After a few seconds of silence, a bright light shined in front of me an there was a celestial bronze spork, the mix of a fork and a spoon at the same time. From the handle you could even flip different sorts of knifes and tools like a swiss knife. A note accompanied it.

"_That was the stupidest prayer ever, so I sent you my own swiss-spork for a good laugh. Press the blue button on the side for auto-cleaning before sending it back._

_Hephaestos."_

I heard a bang beside me and looked to see that Artemis head was hitting the table repeatedly in desperation. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Thanks Hephaestos!"

I just started eating and played a bit with the swiss-spork. The handle actually contained much more tools than what was logical for the handle size. After I pulled out a sledgehammer I decided my logical mind would fry if I continued. When I finished, I simply pressed the blue button to clean it and watched in fascination as the celestial bronze absorbed all food particles until it was again shiny clean. An other bright light later and the swiss-spork was gone.

"I guess Hephaestos received the prayer because you asked for a tool. I find it funny he wasn't angry to be addressed as the god of kitchenware." Said Artemis, chuckling. "I don't think I'll let him live it down."

"Great, now he'll hate me... Can't you just forget about it?" Said Jeff.

Artemis patted me on my back as if to comfort me. "I'm afraid not."

"Erf... Who knew you were the kind that liked to make fun of people?" I said as we stood and started to walk with no goal in mind.

"That's your fault, you're the one that made me develop that trait." She said with a smile. "Regretting now?"

"Never, it just makes you even more perfect." I countered, trying to steal a kiss but she shied away, looking nervously around. Seeing that we were alone, she sighted in relief. "I take it what happened yesterday night must be a secret?"

Artemis now looked sad and a bit hurt. "Sorry... but for the time being yes. You must understand, my father won't be pleased that I decided to forsake my vows, even less when he learns why. At least Themis pronounced herself on that matter so he won't be able to go against it. If he knows about us though, he'll kill you, because I'm his little, fragile daughter, even if Athena is his favorite."

"You're everything but fragile, certainly he know that." I said, confidently.

"I mean emotionally. He knows I can't take care of myself, but he thinks my heart is made of thin crystal." She sighed at her own words. She definitely didn't like how her father treated her.

I gave her cocky smile. "Doesn't he knows that you have a heart of gold?"

"Quit you flattery Jeff." She said but I could see she wasn't totally serious, proven by her slight smirk. All gods likes to be flattered. "Thing is its not only my father... What will I say to my hunters? And my brother, who knows how he'll treat you seeing as he killed Orion, his friend, after what he did to me? I fear he might think you're as bad as he was, even if I vouch for you."

"Are you saying you don't want us to ever reveal our relationship... if you still want a relationship?" I asked with a low tone, serious for once.

Artemis heard my tone and dropped her head at it, but quickly raised it when I said the last part. "No! I mean, I still want a relationship with you. Living a secret relationship won't work either, it'll be worse when they find out. No, I just need... a bit of time."

"Take the time you need, love." By that time we had reached the beach. I started skipping rocks to keep me busy. I just wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright, but in full daylight where anyone could see them it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'm so sorry Jeff..." Said Artemis, a tear forming up.

"Don't be, its not your fault. Beside, I've been flirting with you for four years, I can continue like this for a little while longer." I had my cocky smile back and it seemed to help Artemis keep her composure. After a few seconds, I added a proposition. "Maybe you need to do that more gradually. You should speak to your hunters first, seeing as they're your loyal followers. I think that most of them, if not all, are following your vows and learned to hate men simply out of loyalty to you. Thalia will probably be the most understanding seeing as she's still a new addition compared to others and was friend with a few boys before joining you."

Artemis seemed to ponder before nodding. "I think you're right. Beside, we need an external opinion. I will speak with Thalia tonight. Do you want to be present?"

I shook my head. "No, its between you and her. Beside, I think I should speak of it to my family. My father will freak out but he's still pretty influential, he could pull some strings if anything. He'll side with me though, that I'm sure. Mom and sis will tease me but they'll help, you know how wise my mom is."

"Yes, I think its a good idea. Maybe after I talked to my hunters, I can see about my brother. Its better that I tell him about it soon. If he finds out any other way..."

"Like stumbling on us making out." I interjected with a smile.

"Yeah that. Well he'll probably shoot you and ask question after. At least I can control his reaction a bit if I speak to him first. Then it will leave my Father and the rest of the council." Artemis seemed to brighten up. Making plans seemed to lighten the burden.

I nodded. "Should I speak of it to my grand-parents? The more we have on our side when we tell your father the better."

Artemis seemed to ponder. She liked her sister Athena but was only in slightly good terms with the king of the sea. "We'll see before I speak to my brother, they'll be able to help if it doesn't go well with my brother. One at a time is better, gradually as you said. I guess with your parents on our side, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah... So let's see... Out of the twelves, that makes you, obviously, Apollo, if all goes well, Athena and Poseidon that will be on our side. I guess Aphrodite will only be a big ball of glee and squeely disturbing joy when she learns so that would make five. We would need at least one more, two would be better." I counted on my fingers.

"Forget about Ares, he'll side with dad simply because you're Percy's son. Hermes is friendly enough with me, maybe he would be a good idea. Hephaestos will probably not mind..." She started.

"As long as you don't make fun of it before." I added.

"I won't don't worry." She said, the corner of her lips quivering. "That leaves us with Demeter, which will probably not mind either, Dionysus... but he hates pretty much all Heros so lets not count on him, and Hera, whom I can't predict how she'll react for... too many reasons."

"So at worst we should have at least four on our side. There is too much "if"." I said.

"Lets not skip any steps." Said Artemis. She visibly didn't want to think about our weak position. "I'll go back to my hunters, they will start to suspect something is wrong if I'm gone for too long. I might speak of it to Thalia before dinner in the end, she is a bit too observant and will see that I am not well soon enough."

"I don't think I can concentrate on anything else anyway so I will also speak to my family right now." I said.

Right now, all I wanted was to kiss her good luck with Thalia but I was sure she would shy away from it again. She surprised me though because after a quick look around she caught my lips with hers for a quick but passionate kiss. She then blushed and smiled at me before waiting for me to turn around so I don't get killed by her true form and teleported away. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the Big House, where I lived, gathered my courage and walked toward my doom.

"Mom and sis will soooo tease me to death..."

Artemis POV

"Thalia, I must speak to you. In private." I said when I entered my cabin. I must have looked pretty anxious because she looked worried.

"Of course my Lady. Do you wont to go somewhere?" She looked around, seeing that a few huntresses were looking curious. They would all know of it later anyway so I didn't feel bad.

I nodded to my Lieutenant and asked her to follow me. As it was still afternoon in the middle of summer, the camp was bursting with activity, so a private place was hard to find. Even worse, a lot of campers looked at me curiously, mainly the newer ones that weren't yet used to me. I ignored the lecherous looks from a bunch of guys from I-don't-know-which-god, suddenly thinking that in all his flirting, Jeff never looked at me like that. Appraisingly, yes, but never as if I was tasty looking piece of meat. Well... he was at least decent enough to not make it obvious anyway.

We reached the forest and Zeus' fist. That's where we decided to have our talk as nobody was around and being in a forest, we were in our domain so we could sense someone approaching from a mile around. Thalia's anxiety seemed to raise at every step, visibly wondering what was so important.

"My Lady... Excuse me but... am I... Fired?" She asked me.

I was so surprised that I couldn't help myself and laugh. Damn you Jeff, I used to be good at controlling myself in front of others. "Sorry, you just surprised me with that silly thought. No, you're doing a great job as my Lieutenant, you're certainly not fired."

Thalia looked greatly relieved. "Thank you, my Lady. Though I am now wondering why did you need to speak to me alone, as if you don't trust the other hunters."

"Its not that I don't trust them, more like I fear they will be highly disappointed in me. I wanted to talk to you about it first for multiple reason, the first being... you don't hate boys to a passion like my other hunters." I explained.

Realization seemed to dawn on the huntress. "You mean... He actually accepted? You're not a … anymore?" She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"I still am, he really did refuse... Though, according to the terms, I still have to break my oath." I said. Better do it gradually, as Jeff said.

Thalia seemed to be thinking a lot. While she was brash and impulsive, she was also pretty bright when she took the time to think, a trait that helped her a lot as my Lieutenant. "Well... Even if your oath is voided, it doesn't mean you actually have to act, you can still stay a Maiden."

"Yes, that's true..." My tone seemed to give me away.

"Oh my... You actually WANT to get laid!" She almost screamed and made me jump.

"No!" I screamed back. "Don't be so crude! I don't want to have sex just for the heck of it! I've just..." And now I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I knew it." She said.

"What?" She had surprised me by that simple statement. Her victorious smirk was even more unsettling.

"Sorry, but I know you better than any of the hunters. I would have said better than anyone but, I get the feeling Jeff know you just as much as me, if not more." Thalia explained. At least she was smiling. "I saw you gradually fall in love with him. To me it was as plain as day but you hid it so well that I thought until now that it was just my imagination."

I simply hung my head, not sure how to respond, but Thalia came and hugged me. "I'm happy for you, my Lady. I know he's a good guy, loyal and brave like his father."

I started to cry. It was the first time I cried in front of one of my hunters, but if its for happy tears, I didn't mind.

Jeffrey's POV

"Sooo... mom, dad, sis... I got a girlfriend." There, straight to the point. Phase one done, announcing that I have a girlfriend.

"Really?" My sis was extremely happy for some reason.

"I'm happy for you son." Said my dad with a smile. "Maybe you'll leave that poor Artemis alone now."

My eye twitched but other than my sister, nobody seemed to make anything of it. On her part, Chloe's smile just grew even more. Smart one.

"You wouldn't ask us to get together to tell us if there wasn't anything... problematic about it, am I wrong?" That was my mom, always catching what dad couldn't help but miss.

"You got that right. The... problematic, as you say it, is closer to a potentially-catastrophic problematic. In like, Paris and Helen's problem was probably less a big deal." I said. Phase two, bringing in light the fact that I'm bringing loads of trouble so that they can mentally prepare themselves for the bomb... though mom apparently caught what my sister managed to see before even her.

"Oh...Fuck..." She said. That was a good resume of how I imagined her reaction, though I never imagined her swearing. Dad was totally confused but had his Olympian-savior look, a look he got every time we talked about potential big problems. Mom usually smacked him behind the head every time, but seeing she was disturbed enough to swear, she probably didn't see it at all. Sis was giddy.

"Yeaaaah... that pretty much sums it up. Well, I'm happy enough and will meet everything thrown at me head-on, but I thought I should tell you first, before the shit hits the fan." Mom didn't lecture me about my language for once! Horay!

"As it seems I'm a few steps behind in this conversation... again... could you please tell me what is so bad about your new girlfriend?" Dad asked.

"Dad, my girlfriend IS Artemis." I said. Final phase, drop the bomb and prey that it doesn't blow up your favorite ice-cream parlor.

"Oh...Fuck..." Said my dad, copying mom.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you brother!" I was bear hugged by my sister, making me crash on the floor. "I knew for a while that you've had fallen for her but I couldn't tell if she returned your feelings!"

I smiled at her before chuckling. "I'm probably the only one that knew she was returning them since a few months already. Probably before but I started to see it only recently. But there was this whole Maiden Goddess thing that kept me from confessing and then the challenge... then she confessed to me last night."

"Oh...Fuck..." Said mom and dad together, looking at each other at the same time.

"Sweety..." That was mom, still calling me and Chloe sweety... making me feel girly for some reason. "You do know what you're getting into?"

"Ehm... Other than the wrath of multiple gods, the jealousy of a few thousand men, hate of almost every Huntresses and multiple other potentially painful situations..." I started, seeing my mother looking increasingly worried, as well as my dad. My sis was still just giddy. "Well I still think Artemis is worth any deadly trouble."

"Don't you think its a bit too much for a girl?" Asked my dad.

I knew that would come and at that moment, I glared at my dad. "Hypocrite."

"What?" He said with an angry glare, planning on going in a long tirade but was stopped by my mom who looked at me with an understanding smile.

I simply rolled my eyes. "Come on dad. Didn't you, son of Poseidon, directly ignored Athena's order to NOT hang with her daughter while knowing perfectly well that she could punish you?"

I could see my dad receive the metaphorical jab. "There's a difference, I wasn't dating the most resilient Maiden Goddess, the daughter of Zeus."

"Maybe. But tell me, honestly. If you were in a situation where dating mom could potentially bring just as much trouble as me dating Artemis, would you abandon that easily?" I asked.

Mom glared at my dad, as if daring him to answer in a positive way. I smile when I saw him gulping, I knew that I had made my point very clear. Thanks mom for the added discomfort you gave him. "You're right, I would no abandon. But I want to make sure you're not going to face mortal danger for a simple crush."

"Its not a simple crush dad. I flirted with her for about four years. At first just for fun, but I fell for her at least two years ago and it never wavered. Yes, I got big troubles and challenges ahead of me simply for being in love, but at the end of that tortuous road, there's unlimited happiness that I will never have any other way." Oh I'm good, sis and mom are almost tearing up. Well its true, but still, I'm good.

"Alright son, I can see its important for you and that you're not doing that in a whim. So we support you." Said dad with a kind smile.

"Good, cause we will need to have the most possible voices at the council when we launch the bomb to Zeus. At least he can't talk about her oath, Themis already pointed out that according to the terms of the challenge, its now null and void, regardless of what the council would want. Sooo... I need you to help me convince your parents to side with us at the council. I get the feeling grand-pa will be easier to convince than grand-ma but... Anyway we don't want to do it now, we're trying to be gradual."

Mom started to nod in approval before looking at dad. "Don't worry, we'll tell our grand-parents ourselves, saving you the trouble and avoiding direct repercussion."

Oh I love you mom! Wait, I should say that out loud. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." What? Yeah, I know, I downplayed it, live with it.

"What is Artemis doing about her Hunters?" Asked dad.

Watching the time, I saw it was about time for diner. "Right now she should have finished talking to Thalia about it and probably announcing the news to her hunters, I hope it doesn't go too bad..."

And here we are, on the same spot as last night. Right now she's just snuggling into me, both facing the horizon with her back against my chest, and I feel awesome... though she's not, feeling awesome.

"That bad eh?" I said.

"Yeah, that bad. I explained them everything, how you proved that you weren't like all those other boys, how I fell in love with you... Well, other than Thalia, I think I have what, six huntresses that are on my side, out of twenty?"

"I'm a bit surprised, I thought they were more loyal to you than what you represent. You told me it was all the older ones that were with you at least. Thalia told you that you should be more picky in taking your huntresses. Those that are staying are loyal to you, not simple lesbians who thought your group was doing orgies for eternity while traveling the world and torturing men." I said perfectly seriously. Of course she hit me, but it was worth it as she was smiling.

"You really are a boy some times." She told me. I know that once upon a time (about three months ago maybe) she would have killed me on the spot for saying that. Now she took it with a smile.

"It always help talking trash about those that hurt you, even if its not true." I said.

Artemis simply chuckled. "Well... Its not entirely false... Girls do get urges... I caught a few of them more than once... and more than one at the same time, sometime more than two. I never participated, though I seriously thought about it at one point and... is your nose bleeding?"

"Sorry, too much stimulation." I said before wiping my nose with my shirt.

"You really are a boy." Now she was openly laughing. She had a pretty laugh. Also, it created movement in her cleavage, of which I had a great view from my position, and my eyes are attracted by movements... yeah... its the movement that attracted my eyes, not anything else...

"Well... I am sorry but as loyal and faithful as I will ever be toward you, I will still be a boy, and boys get mental images. Genetics decided I had to have a chromosome Y and I doubt even gods can change that... Though if yes I'd like to try for maybe one day just for the heck of- HEY! Just curiosity!" Artemis smacked me behind the head, hard. I was waiting for it of course but still... ouch.

She was still laughing at least. "I'm sure yeah... We'll see, maybe I'll try being a man at the same time. We could simply change body for a day."

I looked at her with mock indignation. "Who are you and what have you done to my pure and frigid goddess?"

Artemis simply laughed. "Who would have though you would change me so much. To be honest, I'm glad I changed, I was sick of being the pure and frigid one, as you say. I never had as much fun in my life as with you."

Smiling, I played with her braid. "Can't say I'm not happy about it."

We sat there in silence for a while, looking at the horizon. I tried to look at the horizon, but there was a nice valley a bit lower and... the horizon, concentrate on the horizon.

"What will I do with my hunters?" She was back in her serious mode, almost depressed.

I thought about it for a few second before answering. "Give them a break, vacation. I guess that if you can have a boyfriend you can't really stop them from dating, though that's up to you. You can give them the option of leaving the Hunt if they're not happy about the new condition. They will lose their immortality I guess."

"They won't like that." Said Artemis. "They joined the Hunt in big part because of that, that and the fact there is no boys."

"They don't have to like it. They are supposed to be loyal to you and the Hunt. If there is a change in how things go, its not up to them. Beside, you don't force them to abandon their vow, you only open the door for more options, its up to them if they want to stay virgins for eternity, or if they're lesbians, I don't have anything against that. If they can't accept that, its because their loyalty wasn't toward you, which means they don't deserve immortality."

Artemis smiled sweetly and I'm sure I saw the moon brighten over us. That's a good sign, it means she's feeling better. "Thanks... you are indeed wise sometime."

"Sometime? You hurt me, my love." I looked down to see her eyes but mine looked a bit more down than I wanted.

"Jeff... are you looking at my chest?" She asked me. She had a tone that screamed danger.

"What? Nooooo! I was looking at the... design of your robe. Its soooo... Ok I looked at you chest, its just that, you really are gorgeous and well... Sorry!" I lifted my arms to feebly protect me from the oncoming slap, seeing her pull her hand behind her to take momentum for probably the strongest slap I will ever experiment in my life.

Bracing myself for the pain, I was so surprised when she gently put her hand on my cheek and kissed me lightly. "I don't mind, Jeff... L-look all you want."

Even when saying that, I saw her blush furiously. She was so cute I almost fainted from looking at her. Then, the silence was broken by Artemis. Her eyes bulged and suddenly she let out a loud "Eeep!" and shot out of my arms, giving me her best impression of a tomato at the same time. Hades, her freckles were even lighter than the rest of her face! She calmed herself then started laughing.

"Well I knew it would happen someday but I have to say I was still surprised." She said, still blushing.

"What?" I seriously didn't understand what was going on.

She pointed at me, more precisely, at my groin. "I just got a feel of your... javelin."

"Oh! Ehm... sorry, natural reaction and all, I was too focused on you to even realize that... ehm..." I stammered a bit. My cheeks were burning from a serious blush that Artemis didn't help when she simply snuggled back into me like she was before.

I tried to move myself so I wouldn't poke her but she just snuggled herself even more into me, effectively negating my efforts. Still blushing, she leaned her head back to nimble at my ear a little, giving me an even deeper view of her chest under her loose robe, which I think was entirely voluntary on her part. Her whisper made me shiver, but not as much as her light, unconscious grinding. "I have to get used to it. Even if right now I'm not ready to go beyond the point we are as of now, someday, you'll show me just how good you are with a javelin."


End file.
